


Не так, но именно так, как надо

by JustyAly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustyAly/pseuds/JustyAly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдмунд никогда не думал, что будет просто. Даже спустя все эти годы. Но и не думал, что однажды окажется в ситуации, когда все будет казаться слишком придуманным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не так, но именно так, как надо

В доме у тети Альберты невозможно найти тихого местечка. Из-за Юстаса, конечно. Стоит Эдмунду с Люси остаться наедине — Юстас оказывается тут как тут. В конце концов Певенси приходится сбегать в парк во время послеобеденного сна, когда Юстас дрыхнет без задних ног у себя в комнате.   
В парке всегда очень тихо. Люси пробирается через заросли к одиноко стоящей вдалеке скамейке и садится, подтянув под себя ноги. Эдмунд устраивается рядом.  
— Здесь так тихо, — шепчет Люси уже в который раз.   
Эдмунд прикрывает глаза и откидывает голову на спинку скамейки.  
— А помнишь, — начинает он, и Люси перебивает его своим тихим смехом.   
— Я помню, Эд. И мне так не хватает возможности говорить о Нарнии, где мне захочется.  
— Юстас.  
— Юстас, да, — у Люси меняется тон. — Я понимаю, почему он видит все это как детские фантазии, но неужели нельзя позволить нам это? Почему постоянно нужно издеваться?  
— Мы слишком привыкли к чинному отношению всех вокруг, — Эдмунд тянет Люси на себя, обнимает ее за плечи, чтобы ей удобно было устроиться на его плече. — Мы были в Нарнии в его возрасте. Нельзя его винить, что в его мире недоставало сказки.  
— Я скучаю по балам, — вздыхает Люси, и Эдмунд щурится, недоверчиво косясь на нее сверху.  
— Серьезно? Только по балам?  
— Нет, конечно, — смеется она, поправляя упавшую на лицо прядь волос. — «Я скучаю по Нарнии» звучит как-то слишком обобщенно. Хочется уточнить, вспомнить все это, — Люси выпрямляется, и Эдмунд поворачивается к ней в пол оборота.  
— Расскажи мне, — просит он.  
— Хорошо, что ж, почему бал, — тянет она. — Дело не в платьях, конечно. Помнишь, ведь все наши друзья съезжались, даже из самых далеких уголков Нарнии. Это был действительно праздник. Мы могли собраться все вместе, а как все танцевали, веселились… Всего раз в году мы могли собраться так.  
— И ждали этого целый год, — продолжает Эдмунд с улыбкой на губах. — Помнишь, как Тумнус оказался под завалами мишуры, когда мы наряжали зал?   
Люси смеется, а Эдмунд смотрит на нее, такую беззаботную, и единственное, чего ему хочется — чтобы так было всегда.   
— Ах, мистер Тумнус, — Люси вздыхает и кутается в кофту. — То, как мы вернулись через столько лет. Все наши друзья. Я боюсь даже представить, что мы снова можем вернуться после них, еще и после тех, которых только обрели. Как думаешь, мы еще вернемся?  
— Неправильный вопрос, Лу. Когда мы вернемся, — грозит он пальцем.   
— Когда мы вернемся, Эдмунд? — спрашивает она так искренне.  
— Я не хочу думать об этом. Мне кажется, мы должны прожить эту жизнь достойно, как подобает…  
— Сыну Адама и дочери Евы, — заканчивают они хором и улыбаются.  
— Но я тоже думал об этом. Что будет, когда мы вернемся, кого мы встретим в этот раз, — Эдмунд снова съезжает по сиденью и устраивает голову на спинке.  
— Я скучаю по Рипичипу, — шепчет Люси. — Скучаю по Каспиану, — продолжает она, задумчиво смотря на Эдмунда. — Ты скучаешь по нему?  
— По кому?  
— По Каспиану, Эд, — она садится ближе, закинув руку на спинку и подперев голову. — Ты же скучаешь по нему?  
— Я скучаю по всем, Лу, зачем так конкретно? — хмурится он.  
— Каспиан — он такой. Красивый, сильный, храбрый. Сьюзен даже увлеклась им немного, — заговорчески улыбаясь, говорит она.  
— Так и есть.  
— Эд, ты можешь сказать мне.  
— Я правда не понимаю, о чем ты, — сердится Эдмунд.  
— Он нравится тебе.  
— Боже, с чего ты это взяла? — Эдмунд едва не подпрыгивает.  
— По большей части, я надеялась на это, — как ни в чем не бывало отвечает Люси. — Твоя задиристость, то, как ты смотрел на него и Сьюзен, прежде чем мы прошли в свой мир. Это ревность, кстати говоря. Ну и…  
— Заканчивай уж, раз начала.  
— Ты ему нравишься, Эд, — Эдмунд смотрит на нее в недоумении. — Все-таки я девушка, и я умею подмечать, что другие хотят спрятать. Ты нравишься ему, Эдмунд, поверь мне.  
Эдмунд хмыкает и качает головой.  
— Ох, Люси, это совершенно неподтвержденные выводы.  
— Твое покрасневшее лицо говорит мне, что я права, — веселится она и треплет его по волосам. — Ну же, Эд, в этом нет ничего плохого.  
— Кроме того, что он парень.  
— Нарния — страна любви, я не думаю, что кто-то там был бы против такой любви, — пожимает плечами Люси, а Эдмунду хочется смеяться. Такая взрослая, но все еще такая маленькая.  
— Ну ладно, в Нарнии может и все хорошо, но здесь — точно нет.  
— Это проблема?  
— В смысле?  
— В смысле, что тебе нравится Каспиан, а он живет в Нарнии.  
— Лу, у меня просто нет слов! — восклицает Эдмунд, вскакивает со скамейки и в замешательстве проходит пару шагов — и возвращается. — Хорошо, он нравится мне, но это все… неправильно, я не знаю.  
— Все хорошо, Эдмунд, — Люси встает и обнимает его со спины. — Все будет хорошо. Мы вернемся в Нарнию, и ты во всем разберешься. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
— А что, если мы вернемся через столетия? Что, если…  
— Вот и проверим однажды, — она отпускает его и разворачивает лицом к себе, держа его за плечи. — А сейчас, дорогой мой братец, я хочу, чтобы ты верил в чудо, хорошо? И, да поможет нам Аслан обрести себя.  
Эдмунд кивает и улыбается ей. Все кажется слишком далеким и невозможным. Она права, не время думать об этом, сейчас им нужно заслужить право вернуться снова. И они во всем разберутся. Ох Люси, прозорливая же королева. 

***

Шторм утихает на тринадцатый (или двенадцатый, как утверждает Юстас) день. Эдмунду кажется, что он сейчас просто упадет и уснет на месте. Эти почти две недели спать получалось урывками. Люси отправили в каюту чуть раньше, когда шторм только начал стихать, и то им пришлось отправлять ее едва ли не насильно. Рипичип клятвенно пообещал разбудить ее, если шторм не утихнет. Конечно же, он сбежал на палубу при первой же возможности.  
Каспиан ловит Эдмунда под локоть на скользкой палубе и молча помогает дойти вниз до гамаков. Все, кто уже спустился вниз, спят, так что Каспиан, все так же в тишине, помогает Эдмунду забраться в гамак, стащив с него промокшие ботинки, куртку и штаны. Эдмунд лишь неразборчиво бормочет что-то в ответ, ложится и ловит Каспиана за руку, когда тот делает шаг в сторону.  
— Ты в порядке? — тихо, на выдохе спрашивает он. Эдмунд задает вопрос, даже не открывая глаз, и у Каспиана дергаются уголки губ. Он наклоняется ближе, гладит его по голове и тихо отвечает:  
— Да, мой король. А теперь спи, — он невесомо целует Эдмунда в лоб, подтягивает повыше одеяло и, взглянув напоследок на уже сопящего Эдмунда, уходит наверх.

Дриниан будит Эдмунда часов через шесть. Нужно проверить запасы, да и смена меняется. Эдмунд потягивается и машет ему, чтобы не будил Каспиана. Дриниан согласно кивает и шепотом сообщает, что король лег всего часа три назад, на что Эдмунд лишь качает головой.   
Часть команды уже поднялась наверх, другая часть как раз спускается для отдыха. Эдмунд свешивает ноги с гамака и тянется к ботинкам, не сразу сообразив, что они другие. Видимо его еще не высохли. Где-то в этот момент он понимает, что вообще-то не одет. В голове всплывает смутное воспоминание, как его укладывал Каспиан, и Эдмунд против воли краснеет. Его одежда висит рядом, и она также новая.   
Каспиан спит неподалеку все в той же рубашке с закатанными рукавами, едва ли разутый. Эдмунд мнет низ его брюк и укрывает его одеялом, радуясь, что тот хотя бы брюки сменил на сухие.  
На палубе уже практически чисто, Люси помогает убирать оставшийся мусор.  
— Люси! — зовет Эдмунд. — Как ты?  
— Все хорошо, вы же сами редко выпускали меня на палубу, — отвечает она и задорно усмехается. — Мне уж лучше, чем Юстасу.  
Эдмунд обреченно стонет.  
— Что с ним теперь?  
— Ходит, учит всех, как надо работать, требует радиопередатчик и пить меньше рома, — усмехается она.  
— Вы заставляете его работать?  
— По мере возможности. Его отсылают обратно, когда он всех достает, — она бросает тряпку в ведро и садится на ступеньки. — Еды хватит недели на три. Воды — едва ли на две. — Эдмунд садится рядом. Что ж, сейчас эта самая страшная их проблема. — Каспиан искал, что мы можем использовать, когда еще было темно. Мне едва удалось отправить его спать.   
— Да, мне сказали, что он уснул всего три часа назад. Не понимаю, зачем он увел меня раньше, — раздраженно бросает он, и Люси нежно улыбается в ответ.  
— Он заботится о тебе, в этом нет ничего непонятного, — мягко говорит она. — Помнишь, я говорила…  
— Люси, нет, не надо, — перебивает он ее.  
— Ладно, не будем об этом. Я всего лишь хотела сказать, что ты ни разу не был на палубе во время шторма без него. Он попросил Рипичипа будить его, когда ты будешь просыпаться.  
— Что? Откуда ты?  
— Рипичип сказал, — пожимает плечами она. — Все в порядке, правда. Каспиан не хотел оставлять тебя одного в опасности.  
— Я, между прочим, король, и я могу…  
— Справиться сам, кто же спорит, — заканчивает за него Люси. — Но послушай меня, братец, нет ничего плохого в заботе.   
Эдмунд вспоминает фантомное ощущение прикосновения руки и губ Каспиана к своему лбу, его уверенные движения, когда он укладывал Эдмунда в гамак. Это сбивает с толку. Потому что поверить во все это так хочется, но… И это «но» выбивает из колеи.   
— Проведем снова ревизию продуктов и воды? — предлагает Люси, отвлекая его от мыслей.  
— Да-да, конечно, — бездумно кивает он и следует за сестрой. Черт возьми, надо решиться и сделать хоть что-то, иначе это жжение в груди не прекратится. Но пока что у них есть проблемы поважнее. Так что дела сердечные откладываются на неопределенный срок. 

***

Рассвет в Нарнии полон таких ярких красок. Эдмунду кажется странным, что он никогда не замечал этого. Но здесь, на «Покорителе Зари», во второй день штиля, рассвет — то немногое, что способно развлечь. Это оказывается едва ли не самым красивым, что он когда-либо видел.  
Чувство начала конца не пропадает. Это его третий раз в Нарнии, и он знает — когда. Ему кажется, что даже ветер прощается. Черт, как же глупо.  
Эдмунд тихо выдыхает. За эти дни, недели все стало только сложней. Больше взглядов, разговоров, прикосновений. Но никакой определенности. Эдмунд чувствует себя еще таким подростком, несмотря на все те годы, что они прожили в Нарнии. «Ты никогда не влюблялся раньше», — сказала ему Люси однажды, как будто это могло все объяснить. А может, и могло. Он боится и признает это. То, что происходит сейчас — так хрупко, и так страшно это потерять.  
Второй день они едва двигались. Команда, уже смирившись, но еще не набравшись злости от этого факта, развлекалась боями на мечах и историями Люси о старых временах.   
Каспиан призывает не сломать ничего на борту и становится рядом с Эдмундом.  
— Доброе утро, мой король.  
Эдмунд фыркает. В последнее время это вошло у Каспиана в привычку. И слава Аслану, что он называет его так, только когда они одни. Эдмунд разворачивается, опираясь спиной на перила, и смотрит на Каспиана, склонив голову так, чтобы поймать тень.   
— Доброе, Каспиан, — улыбается он. Молодой король в привычной сиреневой рубашке и подобранными волосами кажется таким… домашним, что ли.   
— Сразишься со мной снова? — просит он, и Эдмунд не может отказать.   
Солнце поднимается выше, команда подбадривает их обоих, Люси смеется, забравшись на бочку, чтобы было лучше их видно. А Каспиан чуть ли не светится. Он смеется сам и шутит, он виртуозен с мечом, и Эдмунд чувствует, как они оба стараются не уступить, подначивая друг друга. Это как игра в кошки-мышки, и Эдмунд давно ощущает себя пойманным в клетку.  
Каспиан таки ловит его в ловушку, зажимая между собой и дверью, и не замечает меча, прижатого к его спине.  
— Снова ничья, — шепчет Эдмунд с улыбкой. Интересно, можно ли вообще перестать натягивать на себя эту улыбку? Он не хочет узнавать, пока Каспиан каждый раз улыбается ему в ответ. Он ловит взгляд Люси, та улыбается ему, и Эдмунд почему-то смущается.  
Каспиан моргает и отодвигается, упираясь в меч, Эдмунд дергает его обратно свободной рукой и отводит меч в сторону. Почему-то просто отодвинуть меч не пришло в голову. Каспиан через секунду отодвигается снова, и в его глазах… Эдмунд не смог бы описать, даже если бы захотел.  
— Ничья, — громче повторяет за ним Каспиан, и команда одобрительно кричит. Он хватает Эдмунда за локоть и тянет внутрь, в каюту. — Эд…  
— Это конец, — перебивает его Эдмунд, вырывает руку и чуть ли не падает на стул, кидая меч на стол.  
— Что?  
Каспиан смотрит непонимающе и становится рядом.  
— Я чувствовал это раньше, и вот теперь, — Эдмунд чуть съезжает, опираясь головой на спинку. — Это конец, Каспиан. Я думаю, что скоро мы доплывем и нам с Люси и Юстасом придется вернуться.  
— Вернуться, — вторит Каспиан и садится на стол; Эдмунд лишь усмехается этому маленькому проявлению ребячества. — То есть насовсем, я правильно понимаю?  
— Думаю, да, — он опирается локтями на колени и взлохмачивает волосы. — Если бы только можно было предотвратить, остаться…  
Каспиан протягивает к нему руку и приглаживает волосы обратно.   
— Ты пробовал попросить? — тихо спрашивает он.  
— В угоду своим желаниям? Против слов Аслана? — усмехается Эдмунд. — Он объяснил нам наше присутствие здесь много лет назад.  
— Он обещал, что вы вернетесь, когда будете нужны, — Каспиан проводит пальцами по его лицу, приподнимая за подбородок. — И вы все еще нужны.  
— Мы нашли лордов, мы выполнили миссию, — Эдмунд прижимается к его ладони щекой и прикрывает глаза. Еще пару секунд, пожалуйста. Только сейчас, именно сейчас.  
— Ты нужен мне, — шепчет Каспиан, и Эдмунд резко вскидывает голову, вглядываясь ему в глаза. И глаза не врут — Каспиан смотрит с такой болью. Дергает Эдмунда за плечо вверх и порывисто обнимает, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. Эдмунд неловко обнимает в ответ. Он не понимает, откуда это все, действительно ли все так, как кажется, но плевал он на это, пока стоит в объятиях нынешнего короля Нарнии. Он гладит Каспиана по спине, но не может удержаться от вопроса:  
— Откуда это взялось?  
Каспиан сжимает его крепче на секунду и сдавленно отвечает:  
— Еще с прошлого вашего появления в Нарнии, наверное.   
Эдмунд закрывает глаза. Он слышит, как наверху вытаскивают Рипичипа из воды, и как тот мгновением позже кричит, что вода пресная. Думать некогда, объясняться тоже. Остается лишь следовать осторожным словам и жестам. У него трясутся руки, он жмурится сильней и отодвигается, чтобы коснуться по-настоящему, в первый раз, пока есть возможность, пока у них есть время. Каспиан отвечает на его поцелуй так же неловко, и все заканчивается через мгновение от стука в дверь предусмотрительной Люси. Эдмунд отодвигается, забирает со стола меч и, пряча глаза, идет открывать незапертую дверь. Ему страшно, и он не понимает — почему. Взглядом Люси можно дырявить стены. И там столько откровенного любопытства и в то же время сочувствия, что Эдмунд едва не стонет вслух, представляя, КАКОЙ разговор его вскоре ждет.  
— Вода пресная! — все так же смеется Рипичип, пробегая мимо них и опять прыгая в воду. Капитан хватается за сердце и снова с командой пытается его выловить.  
— Я не понимаю, чего этот мистер так разорался, — морщится Юстас, выглядывая за борт.   
_…Где вода морская не солона,  
Вот там, мой дружок,   
Найдешь ты Восток,   
Самый восточный восток._  
Рипичип поет, а Эдмунд просто отказывается понимать.  
— Мы нашли Край Света, — голос Каспиана раздается прямо за спиной ребят, стоящих у борта, и Эдмунд вздрагивает, не разрешая себе оборачиваться. — Мы доплыли, — уже тише, только для них говорит Каспиан и касается ладонью талии Эдмунда. Люси обнимает его, обернувшись. Каспиан прижимает ее ближе и шепчет в макушку: — Как бы я хотел пойти с вами.   
Эдмунд оборачивается наконец, готовый встретить его взгляд, и берет его за руку, сжимая на пару секунд. А Юстаса в этот момент обрызгивает вернувшийся-таки на борт Рипичип. 

***

Встречать Рождество не в Нарнии… Давайте будем честны — это совсем не то. Певенси все еще живут у тети Альберты — родители и Сьюзен не успели вернуться из-за метели. Только Питер приехал их навестить, чем, на удивление, поверг Юстаса, который вернулся домой на каникулы, просто в восторг, потому что тому теперь не терпелось узнать о Нарнии как можно больше.   
Пока хозяева дома уехали за покупками, Юстас вытаскивает из чулана большую коробку с игрушками и мишурой, а Питер и Эдмунд отправляются в ближайший лесок на поиски елки. Юстас подсаживается к Люси, которая уже увлеклась разбором игрушек, и трогает ее за руку.  
— Лу, — зовет он.  
— Да, мистер Вред, я вся во внимании, — она даже не отвлекается от коробки.  
— У меня есть одноклассница, никогда раньше особо ее не замечал, а теперь вот так сложилось… — бормочет он. Люси отвлекается и оборачивается к нему.  
— Рассказывай.  
— Мы были в Нарнии, — выпаливает он, и у Люси выпадает из рук стеклянная игрушка, но она даже не замечает ее чудесного спасения.  
— Что? — ее голос дрожит.  
— Джил обещала прийти на Рождество, и мы тогда вместе все вам расскажем. Я только хотел сказать кое-что, пока Эдмунда нет.  
Люси прикрывает глаза на секунду и тяжело вздыхает.  
— Он умер, да?  
— Мы видели, как он отплывал в свое последнее плаванье. Да, он умер, Лу, — он садится рядом и вытягивает ноги, опираясь на стену. Люси молчит и он продолжает: — Но мы встретили его снова. Это так… нереально. Только что он был мертв, и вот Аслан вдыхает в него молодость и жизнь и забирает в Страну Аслана. Я смог попрощаться с ним. С его молодой версией. Я сказал, что у нас прошло всего пару месяцев. Он хотел спросить, знаю, что хотел, но не мог себе позволить. Когда мы прощались, точнее, когда мы распугали наших школьных хулиганов, — усмехается Юстас, — он сказал мне: «Я не знаю, что попросить передать ему, им всем. Я не знаю». И он выглядел таким потерянным.  
Люси тихо всхлипывает и берет Юстаса за руку.  
— Я понимаю, понимаю, почему он так сказал. Юстас, пожалуйста, Аслан сказал что-нибудь? — умоляюще смотрит на него она.  
— Он сказал, что когда мы вернемся в Нарнию, то это будет уже навсегда, — тихо отвечает Юстас, и у Люси вырывается счастливый смех.  
— О слава Аслану, значит, мы вернемся! — восклицает она со смехом в голосе, но тут же мрачнеет и опирается рядом на стену. — Что мы скажем Эдмунду?  
— Что Каспиан теперь навсегда в стране Аслана, и вполне возможно, что однажды и мы туда попадем, — предполагает Юстас.  
— Позволишь мне сказать это?  
— Конечно, Лу, — кивает он.  
— Честно говоря, я и сама не знаю, как это сказать. Но если мы вернемся, то у них будет еще шанс увидеться, так что это можно считать хорошей новостью?  
— Наверное. Как он вообще? — спрашивает Юстас, стараясь выглянуть с пола в окно.  
— Плохо, очень плохо, — как-то беспомощно отвечает она. — Он старается не показывать, быть таким же, как и всегда. Но ведь я вижу, что на самом деле все далеко не безоблачно. А самое страшное, что я не знаю, как ему помочь.   
— Едва ли мы что-то можем сделать, — он встает и помогает встать Люси. — Они возвращаются. Ты уже решила, куда мы поставим елку?  
Они затаскивают елку внутрь общими усилиями, наряжают ее буквально за пару часов. Джил приносит пудинг, а тетя Альберта хоть и ругается, но не может сдержать улыбки от красоты и детского смеха.   
Уже после полуночи Люси тащит Эдмунда на крыльцо и дарит ему маленький деревянный кораблик, а после рассказа держит его в объятиях, пока брата мелко трясет совсем не от холода. Позже они собираются в комнате Певенси, и Юстас с Джил рассказывают про свои приключения, а Эдмунд уже под утро признается во всем Питеру, который молча обнимает его в ответ.  
Жизнь налаживается, наверное. Входит в свою колею.   
Эдмунд верит в призрачный шанс, но он настолько… неопределен, что приходится не думать о нем всеми силами. Важно то, что происходит сейчас. Возвращение родителей, возвращение Питера; Сьюзен, которая перестала верить. Это сейчас важно. Работа по дому, учеба. Такие повседневные вещи, без которых просто не выжить. Он уходит в них с головой. Так проще. Нужно быть веселым и счастливым, хотя бы ради своей семьи, ради Люси, которая грустит вместе с ним.  
Полностью отрешиться невозможно. Ему все еще снится стена воды и ощущение рук, обнимающих так крепко, как только возможно. Чужие волосы на лице и шепот, скрытый от чужих ушей: «Скажи мне, что это еще не конец».   
Сны изменчивы, но суть всегда одна. И боль не стихает.  
Проходит год, а то и больше, когда они получают послание от Тириана. Это оживляет всех. Братья под видом рабочих достают спрятанную в земле коробку с волшебными кольцами, а вскоре приезжают и остальные. Когда Юстас и Джил исчезают у всех на глазах даже без колец, у Эдмунда опускаются руки. Что делать дальше — никто не знает. «Не нужно сдаваться», — повторяет Люси, и все бы рады ей поверить…  
Идет третий год с их с Люси возвращения из Нарнии. Кораблик все еще лежит в сумке, которая всегда с Эдмундом. Они дали ему имя, известно какое, внесли в него краски.   
Когда они собираются все вместе, все короли и королевы Нарнии в одном поезде, то даже не удивляются — волшебство стало единственной вещью, которая так желанна.  
Громкий скрежет и то, как Люси схватилась за него, — все, что помнит Эдмунд о том моменте.

***

Самая насущная проблема замка в Новой Нарнии — слишком большое количество королей и королев на квадратный метр. Нет, никто не перетягивает власть себе, все действуют сообща. Только так, как каждый привык. Питер смеется и говорит, что у них что-то вроде парламента, где они не перестают спорить. Из-за степени важности дел, в первую очередь.   
Всех перешедших в Новую Нарнию необходимо расселить, дать им кров и земли, дать им работу, наладить обеспечение продуктами, предусмотреть дороги. Кто-то возвращается в свои бывшие страны, а кто-то хочет остаться здесь, некоторые нашли своих родственников и хотят остаться с ними.   
Нерешенных вопросов очень много и решать их нужно как можно быстрее.   
Люси едет в Новую Англию, чтобы объясниться с родителями, а Эдмунд собирает небольшой отряд для проверки нужд ближайших деревень. Можно сказать, что он сбегает, оставляя Питера и Каспиана корпеть над картами. Рилиан хочет присоединиться к нему, но Эдмунд настаивает, чтобы тот помог отцу.   
Вся эта ситуация дико обескураживает.   
Каспиан, который любит, ведь действительно любит свою жену и сына, и который не перестает смотреть так, что у Эдмунда каждый раз мурашки по коже пробегают. И Эдмунд, который почти три года пытался справляться с мыслью, что человек, в которого он влюбился, — мертв.   
Когда они встречаются впервые в Саду, Каспиан обнимает всех своих старых друзей, знакомится с новыми, представляет всем свою жену и сына, и у Эдмунда в душе такая путаница, что он лишь кивает в ответ и криво улыбается. Уже через пару часов Каспиан показывает им замок, а когда остальные уходят, толкает Эдмунда в нишу, скрытую полотном, и целует так, что у того подкашиваются колени, и он цепляется за плечи, рубашку, все, что попадет под руку.  
Мысли вышибает тут же, неуверенность тоже. Эдмунд помнит их неловкий короткий первый поцелуй, и этот совсем на него не похож. Но никто ни капли не против. Эдмунд тянется выше, притягивая к себе за шею, а второй рукой касается стены позади буквально за секунды перед тем, как Каспиан вжимает его туда. Поцелуй замедляется, и Каспиан как-то так нежно проводит пальцами по его щеке и коротко целует один раз, другой, третий, и Эдмунд тянется следом, не позволяя отдалиться, выгибается, вжимается ближе и уже сам углубляет поцелуй, обнимая Каспиана за спину. Они отстраняются друг от друга, слегка задыхаясь. Каспиан смотрит осоловевшим взглядом.  
— Ну, здравствуй, — шепчет Эдмунд, и ему в ответ так неуверенно, с надеждой улыбаются, что он тоже не может сдержать улыбку и срывает еще один короткий поцелуй.  
— Эд, — тянет Каспиан и судорожно обнимает его, но всего на несколько секунд. — Прости, прости, я ведь хотел быть сильным, я…  
— О чем ты говоришь? — хмурится Эдмунд, а Каспиан уже отодвигается и выходит из-за полотна.   
— Да простит меня Аслан, я и сам не знаю. Это все так. Я ждал, когда вы все вернетесь, я думал, что у меня все под контролем. Но как оказалось, ты — нет.  
— Я не совсем понимаю, — в замешательстве отзывается Эдмунд, выходя следом и останавливаясь у большого круглого стола для совещаний.  
— Сколько времени прошло?  
— Около трех лет.   
— Как ты справлялся?  
— Я каждый день старался убедить себя, что ты мертв, что все, не на что надеяться, не нужно надеяться, я бы сказал. Но вот мы снова здесь. И твоя семья здесь. И, боже, я не знаю! — восклицает Эдмунд в замешательстве.  
— Я люблю Лиллиандил. Когда ее убила змея, а после я потерял сына, я думал, уже ничто не сможет вернуть их мне. Они для меня — вся жизнь. И я… — Каспиан опускает руки, теряясь.  
— Скажи мне, — ожесточенно отвечает Эдмунд, действительно надеясь, что его голос не дрожит, как дрожат его руки. — Я прошу тебя, просто скажи как есть.  
— Я не знаю, что происходит между нами с тобой, — выдыхает Каспиан, делает шаг ближе, но останавливает себя. — Я влюбился тогда на корабле, а потом прожил всю жизнь без тебя. И мне не на что было надеяться. Вы бы не вернулись. Никогда. И я построил свою жизнь. Любил, правил королевством. А сейчас я не знаю, что мне чувствовать.   
Эдмунд понимал, правда. У него было несколько тяжелых, очень тяжелых лет его жизни. И у него была надежда. У Каспиана же была целая жизнь и никакой надежды.   
— Да, я… — пытается начать Эдмунд, но слова не идут. Почему-то казалось, что самое главное — это увидеть снова. Остальное даже не приходило в голову. Только теперь вот просто ударило обухом. — Тогда зачем это было сейчас?  
— Не смог сдержаться, — горестно усмехается Каспиан, и это бесит.   
— Что ж, я вполне понимаю. У тебя есть долг перед своей страной. У тебя есть королева, есть семья. Все давно устоявшееся и необходимое. И я должен быть справедливым королем, — он выправляется, как когда-то давным-давно, едва ли не ощущая обруч короны у себя на голове. — Я хотел бы попробовать, господи, как бы я хотел… Но если ты решил так, то будет так, — Каспиан дергается перебить, но Эдмунд лишь поводит рукой, останавливая его. — Мы будем править, как полагается. И при первой же возможности я уеду, да господи, куда угодно.  
— Эд, послушай, я не то…  
— Не надо, — перебивает его Эдмунд. — Я прошу тебя, не надо.  
— Я хочу попробовать, — не останавливается Каспиан, подходя ближе и хватая его за руку. — Я не смогу просто отпустить тебя, не смогу, ну послушай же меня.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — злится Эдмунд. — Прятаться по углам, врать всем, изменять твоей жене? Я не понимаю.  
— А какова альтернатива? Прийти к ней и все рассказать? — и Эдмунд не знает, как ответить.   
— Я не знаю, — вздыхает он с раздражением. — Но я уж точно не хочу навещать счастливых короля и королеву, смотреть, как ты ее целуешь, прятаться по углам и быть тайной любовницей.  
— Эд, все не так.  
— А как? Не прошло и нескольких минут, как ты заявил мне, что у тебя повышенное чувство долга, и что ты любишь свою семью, а я тебя откровенно запутал.  
— Что мне сделать? — беспомощно спрашивает Каспиан.   
— Я не знаю.  
— Это звучит как приговор.  
— Я хотел так много всего, что совсем забыл о реальности, — шепчет Эдмунд. — Я не знаю, что нам делать. Эти препятствия ставишь ты, и я хочу, чтобы ты решил, что с ними делать.  
— Я не брошу свою семью.  
— Я понимаю.  
— И я не хочу терять тебя.  
— Что ты предлагаешь?  
— Подождать? — умоляюще смотрит на него Каспиан. Эдмунд лишь качает головой, чувствуя, как внутри образовывается пустота с горечью разочарования.   
— Я не буду тайной любовницей. Может, это и эгоистично, но я не буду прятаться и предавать доверие твоей жены.   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал ей о своих чувствах, сомнениях?  
— Я не могу заставлять тебя, да и не хочу. Тебе нужно найти выход. Какой угодно. Я просто… разочарован? — как-то удивленно отвечает Эдмунд. Он и правда чувствует разочарование. Казалось, что Каспиан будет бороться за себя, за них. Хотя с чего бы это? Были лишь намеки и какие-то тайные желания. Они же даже ни разу не поговорили толком. Он и сам не понимает, откуда взялась вся эта его непонятная уверенность и такое непонятное сильное чувство.  
— Господи, мне уже кажется, что я сам себе все это придумал, — обреченно смеется Эдмунд.  
Каспиан дергается вперед и обнимает его, прижимается щекой к виску и шепчет:  
— Пожалуйста, что мне делать?  
Эдмунд поддается, обнимает в ответ и утыкается лбом в его плечо.   
— Я не знаю, что тебе ответить. Я совсем не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось, ни в коем случае. Но я не могу жить на таких условиях, — он отодвигается и держит Каспиана за шею ближе к себе. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне. Отбросил все, что тебя беспокоит, и сказал мне, чего именно ты хочешь.  
Каспиан молчит в ответ, и Эдмунд кивает.  
— Тогда я оставлю тебя с твоей женой. Я найду куда уехать. Сделаю что-нибудь, займусь чем угодно.  
— Эдмунд…   
— Я не останусь здесь. Ни в роли тайной любовницы, ни в роли просто друга.   
— Эдмунд, — снова шепчет Каспиан, прикрывая глаза, когда раздается тихий стук в дверь.  
— Мальчики? — зовет Люси перед тем, как войти, и Эдмунд делает два шага назад. — Лиллиандил зовет всех к столу, — она смотрит на них с каким-то ожиданием, с вопросом в глазах.  
— Да, идем, — кивает Эдмунд и выходит, потянув за собой Люси за руку. Закрывая дверь, он видит, как Каспиан присаживается на край стола и трет глаза руками.  
— Что произошло? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Люси.  
— Потом, Лу, я расскажу тебе все потом, ладно? — просит он, и сестра неуверенно кивает.

Так что да, вся эта ситуация дико обескураживает. Они решают насущные проблемы, Эдмунд отправляется в поход. И так из месяц в месяц. Ничего не меняется.  
Замок оказывается просто огромным, так что случайно встретиться в нем — та еще задачка. Люси уговаривает его остаться. Ей нужна помощь с детским садом, во что он уходит с головой.  
Идут дни и недели. Жизнь в Новой Нарнии оказывается тем еще приключением, наполненным решением множества проблем и кучей неловкости.  
Все должно было быть не так, думает Эдмунд каждый раз, натыкаясь взглядом на стоящий на окне кораблик. Совсем не так.

***

_Около двадцати трех лет спустя._

— Ты никогда не думал уплыть отсюда? — Эдмунд цепляет ногой воду, откидывается назад на локти и поправляет очки. — Пит, — зовет он.  
— Не сплю я, не сплю, — вздыхает Питер и садится, убирая кепку с лица. — Куда ты хочешь уплыть?  
— Мы второй раз в Англии из двух наших жизней. Мне немного надоело, — тянет Эдмунд.  
— А кто виноват в том, что мы вообще вернулись?  
— Ой, да ладно, не захотел бы — не вернулся, как Люси.  
— У нее сад, дети на воспитании, жених.  
— Да, — как-то тихо отвечает Эдмунд. — Я скучаю по ним. По всем.  
— Нормальная человеческая жизнь, помнишь? — Питер пихает его рукой в живот. — Давай загорай, вампиреныш, пока у нас есть возможность поваляться у бассейна.  
— Кстати, передай спасибо своей девушке, — улыбается Эдмунд и демонстративно прыгает в воду, отфыркивается. — Где ты их берешь каждый раз, я не пойму.  
— А все потому, что я блондин, — сокрушенно отзывается Питер. — Вот не поверишь, я никак не привыкну к современным ценностям. Смазливый парень — надо на него вешаться.   
Эдмунд заходится смехом и цепляется рядом за бортик.  
— Ты сейчас серьезно назвал себя смазливым и сокрушаешься, что на тебя вешаются?  
— Ты знаешь, — дергает плечом Питер.  
— Нет, это просто невероятно.  
— И мне это говорит человек, который несколько лет провел… Я даже не знаю, как это назвать.  
— Гулящим? — с невинными глазами подсказывает Эдмунд.  
— Им самим, — кивает старший Певенси. — Причем у тебя странные понятия о гулящих людях, Эд. Ты же ни с кем из них не спал? — спрашивает он, и Эдмунд лишь поджимает губы и качает головой. — Во-о-от, а теперь у тебя, кажется, целибат, если это вообще можно так назвать. Никаких отношений и даже флирта, — Эдмунд неопределенно пожимает плечами. Ему двадцать два, и он не собирается оправдываться за свои поступки. — Он все еще нравится тебе? — резко переводит Питер тему.  
— Нравится? — у Эдмунда вырывается истерический смешок, но он даже не пытается уйти от темы. Надоело. — То есть это неизвестно что, продолжающееся уже вторую жизнь со мной, — это «нравится»?  
— Ты понял, — морщится Питер.  
— Я понял, но я все жду, когда ты начнешь называть вещи своими именами, мой дорогой брат.  
— Я все еще не в восторге от мысли, что мой младший брат влюблен в парня старше его на несколько лет, женатого парня, прошу учесть. А еще я не в восторге, что мой брат мучает себя этой мыслью и продолжает бежать от проблемы снова и снова, — Питер садится на бортик и наклоняется к Эдмунду. Не прошло и тридцати лет, прежде чем они наконец завели этот разговор. Питеру хочется ударить самого себя. Как можно было быть таким слепым первые годы? — Когда мы решили вернуться, это должно было стать веселым приключением, во всяком случае, ты так говорил, хотя не то чтобы я тебе поверил. Боже, конечно же, не поверил. И вылилось это все в череду твоих увлечений разного пола в течение нескольких лет, пока ты не ударился в депрессию, а теперь в черт знает во что, оберегая себя от сердечных травм. — Эдмунд фыркает на это. — Так что — да, я имею право относиться к этому плохо.  
Эдмунд пронзительно смотрит в ответ, отталкивается и плывет к другому бортику.  
— Эд, ну что ты… послушай!  
— Мне давно не десять лет, Питер, — зло прерывает его Эдмунд, резко разворачиваясь в воде и цепляясь за ближайший надувной матрас. — И понятие «старшего брата» на второй жизни становится очень условным. Я не буду оправдываться, или действовать по правилам, или…  
— Эдмунд! — Питер подрывается на ноги. — Послушай меня! Мне может что-то не нравиться, но я не собираюсь тебе ничего запрещать. Я — твоя семья, дубина ты, — Эдмунд качает головой и плывет к лестнице. Питер делает шаг вокруг бассейна в его сторону, второй, третий, не прерываясь. — И я хочу помочь. Ты можешь уже поговорить со мной, в конце концов!  
— О чем?! — срывается Эдмунд и хватает с лежака полотенце, чтобы кинуть его в Питера. — О том, как я влюбился в принца? Это даже звучит по-идиотски. Как Каспиан женился на Дочери Звезды, а мы даже нормально не поговорили, потому что долг, люди и мои дурацкие решения? Или о том, что у него сейчас жена и сын, а я все еще неразумный ребенок, каким всегда и останусь, и неважно, что мне уже за двадцать два в этой жизни, и я даже боюсь считать, сколько в общей сложности. Мы вернемся в Нарнию — и получите снова неразумного подростка, решившего, что может претендовать на что-то, чего даже и не было, — у него дрожит голос, и Питер подходит ближе, укутывает его в одеяло. Черт, никогда не выходит поговорить нормально. — Или, может, о том, как я сдохнуть хочу, сбежать хотя бы, чтобы не видеть и не помнить, а все возвращается, когда мы становимся взрослыми по этим меркам, потому что «короли Нарнии помнят и продолжают влиять на мир»!  
— Эд…  
— Я не могу, ты понимаешь? — Питер обнимает его за плечи, растирая спину поверх полотенца.   
Эдмунд дрожит и становится очень похож на того маленького мальчика, который забирался вслед за девочками к Питеру под одеяло в детстве во время грозы.  
— Почему ты не поговорил с ним? — тихо спрашивает Питер.  
— Я пытался, но… Все с самого начала шло наперекосяк. На «Покорителе» было неловко, глупо, да и я сам не понимал, что на меня тогда нашло, что на него нашло. Я был ошарашен и смущен, — глухо отвечает Эдмунд ему в плечо. — А потом, в Новой Нарнии…  
— Ты не выдержал и года, — перебивает Питер.  
— Мы были не нужны там, все прекрасно справлялись и без нас.   
— Неправда, мы всегда нужны там, ты же знаешь.  
— Ага, а Каспиан жил в замке со своей женой и сыном. А у меня могла быть только роль любовника. Я не мог так жить, Питер, ты же знаешь.  
— И ты попросил меня уйти. Я знаю это, Эд, я там был. И прости, что я позволил тебе сделать это. Но скажи мне: почему ты с ним не поговорил перед этим, почему так сгоряча? Ты же сбежал. — Питер отпускает его, оставляя руку на плече, и Эдмунд кутается в полотенце. И правда, такой ребенок. Первая любовь получилась неудачной, а решить все по-взрослому не хватило уверенности, что ли.  
— Он был счастлив.  
— Ты повел себя, как ребенок, знаешь же, — Эдмунд лишь дергает плечом.  
— Каспиан пытался поговорить.  
— Да?  
— Да, он продолжал говорить одно и то же: про долг, про семью, что нужно хотя бы сохранять видимость. А я не понимал тогда и не понимаю сейчас — для кого? И я сбежал. Сбежал аж в Англию. Питер, я знаю, что жутко сглупил. И вообще все это глупо.  
— Не глупо, просто ты облажался, вот и все, — Питер садится на лежак и уверенно смотрит вверх на Эдмунда. — Мы вернемся в Нарнию. Мы не знаем, как много времени проходит там сейчас. Я прослежу, чтобы вы поговорили. Даже если мне придется вас запереть.  
Эдмунд смеется и машет вернувшейся девушке Питера. На самом деле он видит ее в первый раз. Красивая блондинка, она будто светится изнутри. И издалека она так похожа…  
— Лиллиандил, — выдыхает Эдмунд, поворачивается к Питеру и натыкается на улыбку в глазах. — Где он? — шепчет Эдмунд, не отрывая от Питера взгляда. Этого не может быть. Он почему-то совершенно уверен, что если Звезда здесь, то и Каспиан должен быть тоже. — Сколько ей лет? — он не может сдержать трясущиеся плацы и вцепляется в полотенце. — Сколько, Питер?!  
— Двадцать один исполнится через пару месяцев, — тот даже не пытается скрыть улыбку. — Полтора года разницы с нами, Эд.  
— Полтора года, — эхом вторит Эдмунд, вновь оборачиваясь на девушку. — Ты не сказал мне. Почему ты не сказал?! — едва ли не кричит он.  
— Я встретил ее около двух недель назад. Она чудесная. Ее зовут Сара сейчас, она учится на биолога, и…  
— Ты видел его? — обрывает его Эдмунд.  
— Да, он ее брат, — Питер подходит к Эдмунду, знает, что задолжал объяснение.   
— То есть ты пошутил, что на тебя вешаются все, кто ни попадя? — нервно хмыкает Эдмунд.  
— Ага, я сам к ней подошел. А через пару дней я встретил ее брата.  
Он видит, как Эдмунду не терпится, как хочется спросить, но он сдерживается, не решается. Питер счастливо улыбается и треплет его за волосы.  
— Кафе Coffee Castle в трех квартала отсюда. Он там бариста, подрабатывает. Только учти, — Питер разворачивает его лицом к себе, черт, эти щенячьи глаза, — Сара не помнит Нарнию, я не знаю почему. А вот Каспиан помнит. И тебя тоже. Вообще, он только о тебе меня и спросил. Он пошел за тобой, Эд. Не зная, возможно ли тебя будет здесь найти.  
Эдмунд дергается в сторону на мгновение, моргает, и Питер видит эту гремучую смесь эмоций в его глазах. Господи, эти двое умудрились практически найти друг друга. Эдмунд наконец улыбается открыто, счастливо, и стискивает Питера в объятиях. И не важно, сколько ему лет, он всегда будет младшим братом, и Питер обнимает его в ответ, целует в макушку и улыбается.  
— Ты уже высох. Я думаю, ты хоть сейчас можешь одеться и привезти нам с Сарой кофе, — со смехом в голосе говорит Питер, отодвигаясь и поправляя Эдмунду волосы.   
— Спасибо, — бормочет Эдмунд ему в ухо, обнимая снова. После он оборачивается на полпути к вещам. — Стоп. То есть ты замутил с женой Каспиана? — серьезно, его бровям нужно вернуться на место, а Эдмунду — перестать стебаться. И эти ужасные современные словечки…  
Питер лишь фыркает в ответ:  
— Разборки внутри правящей династии.  
— Эй, мы с ними не династия!  
— Я образно, иди давай, кто бы говорил вообще, — толкает его Питер, совершенно не планируя перестать смеяться. В конце концов, если у него есть шанс быть с Дочерью Звезды здесь — он будет. Не только Эдмунд влюбился в недоступное. 

***

Эдмунд оказывается у кафе на велосипеде за кратчайший промежуток времени. Мыслей нет. Только трясучка внутри, которая гонит вперед. Чувство предвкушения. Господи, как же он соскучился. Удивительно, как все проблемы отходят на сотый план, когда есть возможность наконец увидеть человека. Конечно, надо подумать о том, что сказать, надо вообще много о чем подумать, но…  
Он цепляет велосипед к столбу и распахивает дверь кафе. Воздух тут же наполняется ароматом кофе. Его приветствует милая девушка за стойкой, зал наполнен людьми, и Эдмунд выглядывает над головами в очереди. Пульс скачет, и Эдмунд не позволяет себе думать. Он пробирается к стойке дальше от кассы, пока, наконец, не находит, что искал.  
Каспиан стоит за кофемашиной и сражается с пакетом молока, который все-таки открывается, облив стол и самого Каспиана. Эдмунд не может не засмеяться — и Каспиан оборачивается. Он не изменился. Длинные волосы завязаны в хвост, клетчатая рубашка, джинсы и взгляд, от которого Эдмунду хочется провалиться: пронизывающий, удивленный, пропитанный надеждой.  
— Привет, — выдыхает Эдмунд. И это правда единственное, что приходит ему в голову. Каспиан откладывает пакет, выходит из-за стойки, хватает Эдмунда за руку и чуть ли не тащит в подсобку, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды посетителей и работников. Эдмунд захлопывает рукой дверь, и Каспиан тут же обнимает его, прижимая настолько близко, насколько это возможно. Замешкавшись на секунду, Эдмунд отвечает, обхватывает его спину и утыкается носом в изгиб плеча. Господи, какие же они идиоты.   
— Привет, — снова шепчет Эдмунд, и Каспиан целует его в ухо, скулу, щеку и обхватывает его лицо ладонями, мягко поглаживая.  
— Привет, — тихо улыбается он. И Эдмунду хочется провалиться под землю, потому что ну как можно было быть таким придурком и просто сбежать. И в то же время ему хочется ни в коем случае не сдвигаться ни на миллиметр. Он кладет руки Каспиану на шею и тянет его ближе, утыкаясь лбом в лоб.   
— Ты пошел за мной. Сюда. Даже не зная, где я, Каспиан, — шепчет Эдмунд.  
Тот лишь ведет головой, выдыхая:  
— Ты говорил мне когда-то, что я ненормальный.  
— И я был прав, — улыбается Эдмунд.   
— Нам давно надо поговорить.  
— Потом? — просящий взгляд.  
— Потом, — отвечает Каспиан и тянет его ближе, касаясь, будто спрашивая разрешения. Эдмунд тихо стонет и целует его по-настоящему, вспоминая, каково это, и имея теперь полное право. Правда ведь? Каспиан перехватывает его под спину и поднимает выше, делая шаг, опирая Эдмунда на дверь, и у того вылетают все мысли из головы. Он дергает резинку и зарывается пальцами в волосы. Невозможно сдержаться, невозможно быть тихим, и Каспиан затыкает его поцелуями. Эдмунд отодвигается, чтобы вздохнуть, и смотрит на Каспиана мутным взглядом.   
— Черт, — выдыхает прямо ему в губы Каспиан, целует его снова, расчетливо небрежно, еще и еще. И Эдмунд стонет, откидывает голову назад и чувствует, как Каспиан прихватывает зубами кожу на шее. Что, черт возьми, он делает!.. И ведь сам же попросил поговорить потом, но, чувствуя, как в груди клубится счастье, он понимает, что так они ничего не решат. Эдмунд дергает его за волосы и смотрит в глаза.  
— Нам нужно…  
— Ага, — Каспиан снова жадно целует его, и Эдмунд не может не потянуться следом. — Сейчас мы выйдем отсюда, и ты подождешь на улице, пока я отпрошусь на сегодня, идет?  
— Да, да, — Эдмунд смотрит вокруг и поднимает с пола резинку. — Твои волосы.  
Каспиан отодвигается, чтобы завязать хвост, и Эдмунд едва успевает побороть желание схватить его за воротник и притянуть обратно. Он прячет руки в карманы — от греха подальше. Каспиан наклоняется, еще раз жарко и быстро целует его и выходит первым, а Эдмунд, не оглядываясь, идет к выходу. Кажется, что все знают, что происходило в подсобке, хотя Эдмунд и сам не знает, как это все описать.   
Каспиан выходит через пару минут и садится в старенький форд, махнув Эдмунду залезать рядом.   
— Моя квартира минутах в десяти отсюда.  
— Да, хорошо, — бездумно отвечает Эдмунд, смотря на Каспиана. Иметь возможность смотреть и касаться — вот что вышибает мозги.   
— Это Лилли, — Говорит Каспиан через минуту молчания, вырывая Эдмунда из невесомости.  
— Прости, что?  
— Это она вправила мне мозги, — Каспиан тормозит на светофоре и оборачивается к Эдмунду. — После вашего ухода из Нарнии в этот мир для новой жизни, я стал сам не свой. Ты решил жить заново, с чистого листа. Как я мог с этим спорить? Люси говорила со мной. Много. Как и Лилли. Они… Черт возьми, я так запутался. Когда мои проблемы в виде семьи и долга внезапно улетучились от пары слов моей жены, я просто не находил в себе права последовать за тобой. Я натворил много ошибок. И ты решил жить заново. Фактически, Лилли вправила мне мозги, как я и говорил. Уговорила меня прийти в себя и пойти следом. И я вечно буду ей за это благодарен.  
— Я думаю, мы так и не повзрослели, — отвечает Эдмунд, задумавшись на мгновение. — Почему мы сами не смогли решить нашу проблему?  
— Я говорил о долге и чести, ты говорил о любви и свободе. Я испугался, Эд. Прости меня. Я пытался сделать все проще, а вышло… А потом ты сбежал. И Люси рассказала почему. И я пытался сказать себе «нет», пытался. Но Лилли очень прозорлива, знаешь, — сумасшедше улыбается Каспиан, не отрывая взгляд от дороги. — А когда Питер зашел в кафе и сказал мне про тебя, что тебя до сих пор это гложет, и ты хочешь… что я тебе нравлюсь, как он выразился, — у меня наконец шестеренки на место встали. Он обещал сказать тебе, где я. И я решил, что, если ты придешь, значит ответ наконец «да».  
— Ответ на что? — как-то задушенно спрашивает Эдмунд.  
— На все, — Каспиан поворачивается к нему и улыбается. — Я скучал.  
И Эдмунд выдыхает, потому что плевать, господи, как же плевать. И так не хочется думать о том, что Каспиану нужна была помощь в принятии себя, в том, чтобы стать смелым и в этом. Думать о том, что они просто запутали сами себя. А проблема-то едва ли была. Неважно, как же это все сейчас неважно. Он хотел начать жизнь с чистого листа — получите. Без обязательств или ограничений. Только ты и твои чувства. И человек, который отвечает на это всем сердцем.   
— Приехали, Эд, — Каспиан тормозит у вполне стандартного трехэтажного дома. — Хочу кое-что прояснить. Сначала я собираюсь запереть тебя в своей квартире на много часов, мы уничтожим всю ту чепуху, которая стоит между нами, а потом уже мы поговорим.  
— Где ты набрался всего этого? — восклицает Эдмунд, стукнув рукой по подлокотнику. — Ты… другой.  
— Это слишком? — дергается Каспиан. — Я хотел отбросить все, что было раньше, попытаться пожить, как бы мне хотелось. Плохо?  
— Иначе, — склоняет голову Эдмунд. Все не так. Поведение, манера говорить, эта быстрота действий. Но Эдмунд, опять же, не возражает. Потому что прошло слишком много лет, и они все изменились так сильно. Потому что хочется именно так — не ходить вокруг да около черт знает сколько времени, а пожить, как хочется. — Я согласен. На много часов и все такое. И мы поговорим, когда у меня уже не будет сил убежать, ладно?  
— Обязательно, мой король, — Каспиан целует его руку в старых традициях, и Эдмунд дергает его на себя для быстрого поцелуя.   
Все не так, но именно так, как надо. Наконец-то.


End file.
